The Season of Love
by Chiri-daydreams
Summary: This is about a life of a teenage girl living alone, working hard for herself...until she met someone to share her life with!
1. The Meeting

A/N: Umm.. Here I go again.? Ehehehe.. This just came to mind! ^_^ Hope you like it! Oh yeah, Mimi and the others are already living on their own. Yah. :D This is the uno chapter. Hehe.  
  
The Season of Love The Meeting  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters. Yah.  
  
Mimi opened my eyes. Looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!!!"  
  
Mimi rushed to my bathroom, took a bath, dressed up, ate breakfast and rushed to work but-  
  
"NO WORK NOR SCHOOL TODAY DUE TO HEAVY SNOWSTORM"  
  
Mimi heard from the TV.  
  
"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Oh well. I guess I could take a walk on the park. *sigh* It's so lonely being alone." she thought.  
  
So she got her jacket and walked to the park.  
  
She inhaled.  
  
"Aaaaah.. Fresh morning air. It's so peaceful here.."  
  
She saw an empty bench and sat on it then she looked around. There was no one there except an old couple feeding the pigeons.  
  
"Hmmm.Not much people.I guess I better leave.Nah!" she thought  
  
Then her cellphone beeped. It was from Sora! "Hi Mimi! How are you? Wanna hang in the ice skating rink?" it said.  
  
"Hmm.could be fun!" Mimi thought.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Sure!" she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Ice Skating Rink called "Sk8ers"..  
  
"Where is SHE?!?!?!?" Mimi thought.  
  
"BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hahahaha, surprised you!!" Sora said.  
  
"C'mon! Get your skates and let's go!!!!!"  
  
Mimi got her skates then went to Sora.  
  
"COME ON!!" Sora said, pulling Mimi.  
  
"Alright! All right! Co-o-om-ming! Nyaaaaaaaaah!!!!! HALP!!!!!!!!! HALP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mimi was skating alright. Skating uncontrollably! She was about to bump the wall when - -  
  
"Woah!"  
  
She was caught!  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She looked at the face of the guy who caught her, dazed.  
  
"Woah! He's cute!" she thought then she blushed.  
  
"Umm..ye-yeah! I'm okay.No bruises or anything."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah.." then Mimi smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"MIMI!!! MIMI!!!!! OMIGOSH! MIMI!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!?" Sora came running to them.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah.. Hi Sora! Yeah, I'm okay." Mimi answered.  
  
"Oh, umm. by the way my names Yamato" the guy who caught her said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mimi." She said.  
  
"A-hem!"  
  
"Oh! And this is my friend, Sora!" Mimi added.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Sora shook his hand, "Thank you for saving Mimi. Now please let go of her arm."  
  
"Huh?" Mimi didn't realize Yamato was still holding her arm until now. The two blushed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So do you work here?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah. M-W-F. We still have work 'cause the snow didn't affect this place." Yamato answered.  
  
"Oh.poor you." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, but if I didn't have work, I wouldn't have.."  
  
"Eh?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
After that they still talked and exchanged numbers when Sora decided to go.  
  
"C'mon, let's go Mimi!"  
  
"*sigh* Okay. Bye Yamato!"  
  
"Bye Mimi! Bye Sora!"  
  
A/N: Well.. That's the end for Chapter One! What will happen next? Tune in to. I mean continue reading to find out! ^______^ Reviews.? Please..? *Innocent smile* :D and umm. sorry for the name of the skating rink. that's the only thing that came to mind.. ^_______^;;;;;;;;;;; Have fun! 


	2. The Date

A/N: What will happen next? To find out.just. READ!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you. *Tongue out* nyahahahaha!  
  
The Season of Love  
  
The Date  
  
Disclaimers: Me do not own Digimon. Me do not own ANYTHING. *Evil laughter*  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"Why do I keep thinking of him? He's not important to me anyway. He just saved my life, that's all!" Mimi kept thinking all night.  
  
It was late at night and Mimi was already in bed, but not yet asleep.  
  
Toot! Toot!  
  
Her cellphone beeped.  
  
"Who could be texting me at this late hour?" she thought.  
  
It was Sora.  
  
"Hey Mimi! I heard there would be no more work until the end of winter. Want to go to the rink on Wednesday?" it said.  
  
"Hmmm.. Should I go? .all right.." She said to herself.  
  
So she replied OK, she would go then tried to sleep again.  
  
But her phone beeped, AGAIN!  
  
"Sora! Stop bothering me!!!" she muttered to herself.  
  
But it wasn't Sora. It was no other than Yamato!  
  
"Hi Mimi! Umm. I don't have work tomorrow, Tuesday. Want to go out and hang with me? You can bring Sora if you want to. I haven't invited her. Tell her herself if you want her to come. Please reply. Thanks! n_n" It said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Yamato wants me to go out with him?! Well, he didn't quite put it as a date.but.still.."  
  
So she replied: "Sure! I wanna go out with you! Ü Where? Time? And I don't think Sora would want to go with us. n_n"  
  
She waited a few minutes when her phone beeped again.  
  
Yamato again.  
  
"Tomorrow, 11:30am onwards. Let's meet at the park. That okay with you? n_n"  
  
This goes on until they settled with:  
  
Yamato fetching her at 3:00pm  
  
Then Yamato texted her one last message. It goes like this:  
  
"OK. Good night! Sweet dreams! Take care! Ü"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuesday - -  
  
"What to wear? What to wear?"  
  
Mimi was so excited yet so frantic about her "date" with Yamato that she didn't know what to wear.  
  
"Hmm. This? No. This? Nope. This? NO WAY!"  
  
Finally at 11:30 she has decided that a trip to the arcade needed casual clothing so she wore dark blue jeans and a sexy red baby-tee.  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
Her doorbell! He was there already!  
  
She opened the door and there he was!  
  
He was wearing a blue oversized T-shirt and pants.  
  
"He is so cute!" she said to herself.  
  
"Shall we?" Yamato asked her, offering his arm.  
  
"Sure!" Mimi said taking it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arcade - -  
  
"Yes! I'm winning!"  
  
"No way! I am! Or.will!"  
  
The two were having fun in the arcade playing Dance Dance Revolution that they didn't realize that a LOT of people was watching them.  
  
When they were bored of the arcade, they went to the movie house. There they watched a comedy movie. They were laughing and laughing when they got out.  
  
Mimi realized it was time for dinner.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Yamato let her call him Matt. "Let's eat!"  
  
"Sure! Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"How about a pizza place" Mimi said.  
  
"Mmmm.. Pizza! I love 'em! Sure! Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pizza Palace - -  
  
"Here's to a wonderful day!" "Cheers to that!"  
  
They ate to their hearts content.  
  
On the way to the car, (Long walk.) Mimi felt cold. She shivered.  
  
"You okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, just feeling a bit cold."  
  
"Umm... May I put my arm around you to make you feel better?" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Mimi said then smiled up to him, so Matt put his arm around her.  
  
"Wow! The moon looks so beautiful!" Mimi said. It was a full moon that night.  
  
"Yeah. Beautiful."  
  
Though Mimi didn't know it, Matt was looking at her that time.  
  
When they got to Mimi's house.  
  
"Thank you, Matt." Mimi said.  
  
"No prob. G'nyt"  
  
Mimi moved towards him. Matt moved towards her. A slight brush of lips happened. Mimi felt a tingling sensation. They kissed a second time.  
  
"Bye." Mimi hugged him.  
  
"Bye." Matt walked away.  
  
*Sigh* In her house she felt so happy she jumped up and down.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"]  
  
She saw her answering machine blinking.  
  
It was Sora. "Hi Mimi! Cancellation of plans! There's this guy who asked me out! Much better than Yamato! His name is Taichi! He's super cute. Anyway, sorry. Go if you want to. Bye!" "Better than Yamato?!" she thought, "No way!"  
  
Then she slept a peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N: Haaaaaaay.... Mimi's date's my dream date. Arcade and movies and stuff. *In a trance* Background people: Yo! Wake up, dude! Huh? Oh. Sorry. Hehehe, that's all for now! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three forgot title gomen! :D

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! *sniff!* I love you all! Waaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crowd: Stop it already and get on with the show!!  
  
Me: huh? What? Oh, sorry . . . Here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: Me not own Digimon. Me only own this computer which brings joy to me. :P  
  
The Season of Love  
  
And So On . . .  
  
Mimi woke up the next day, Wednesday.  
  
"Why am I so happy?" she wondered as she dressed up.  
  
"Oh yeah . . . *sigh* And today, I'm gonna go to Sk8ers . . . Yehey!" Mimi kept thinking with starry eyes.  
  
At around 10:00 in the morning, Mimi was already standing in front of the door to Sk8ers.  
  
"Well, here it goes . . ."  
  
When she opened the door - -  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Whoops! Sorry ma'am! I didn't see you there! Truly sorry."  
  
It was a guy with brown hair. He seemed to be in a hurry.  
  
"Oh, uh, it's all right."  
  
Then the guy ran away.  
  
"Wonder why he was such in a hurry . . ." she thought.  
  
"Hi Mimi!" Matt said, running up to her.  
  
"Gosh he's so cute!" Mimi thought.  
  
"Hi Matt!" Mimi said, still trying to get used to the word "Matt".  
  
"So, until what time are you working?" Mimi asked as she put her skates on.  
  
"Well, I have an hour break later at 11:30 until 12:30. Want to eat out or something?" Matt said, helping Mimi up.  
  
"Sure! Let's figure out where later. Now, let's just skate!" Mimi said skating round and round.  
  
They were both having the time of their lives, skating round and round, here and there when - -  
  
BEEP!  
  
It was 11:30 already!  
  
"Oh! That was fast! Come on! Let's return our skates and eat!" Matt said, in a hurry.  
  
"Sure!" Mimi replied, running after Matt.  
  
"So, where do we eat?" Matt asked Mimi with a serious face.  
  
"MPPFTH!" Mimi was trying not to giggle but, "Hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"What?!" Matt asked.  
  
"You look funny when you try to be THAT serious! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Oh . . really now? You're making fun of my face, aye? Well . . " Matt ran after Mimi, trying to tickle her.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" Mimi was shrieking while trying to run away from him.  
  
"You're not going to catch me! Haha!" Mimi taunted.  
  
"Oh yeah? You don't know how fast I am!" Matt said.  
  
Matt kept running after Mimi until they were at a restaurant. They didn't know how they got there but didn't mind. They were just glad to sit down and eat.  
  
"Phew! You run fast!" Mimi said, breathing deeply.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." Matt said proudly.  
  
"Thanks" Mimi said.  
  
They ordered their food, ate, then got out of there.  
  
"Oh no! We have to hurry! It's almost 12:30!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt said, running faster than before.  
  
"Woah! He IS fast!" Mimi thought.  
  
"Okay . . . I'm coming!" Mimi replied.  
  
When they got to Sk8ers they were just in time. It was just 12:28.  
  
"Phew! That was close! Come on! Let's skate again!" Mimi said.  
  
"Umm, sorry, I can't. I have to work." Matt said.  
  
"Well, what is your work?" Mimi asked.  
  
"It's my time at the booth where they rent skates." Matt replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. I guess I better skate alone then." Mimi said, "It's no problem!"  
  
So Mimi skated and skated until she was tired.  
  
"Hey, Matt. Until what time are you working?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Uh, I think until 3:30." He replied.  
  
"Okay. After that let's watche a movie, or something where we can sit. I'm tired." Mimi said with a BIG smile.  
  
"Sure." Matt replied. "Anything, to be with you . . ." he murmured.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Hmmm? I didn't say anything!" Matt said.  
  
"R-I-g-h-t . . . YOU SAID SOMETHING!" Mimi said.  
  
"Nope. Maybe you imagined it." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, all right." Mimi said.  
  
And they ended it there.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I ran out of ideas. :P Hehehe, hope you still like it. Please don't kill me! ^____^; R&R! XD 


End file.
